Mid Fight Quotes
The list of mid fight quotes from "Raven: Injustice 2." Beron (Batman) * Rethink your strategy. * Don't waste my time. * We need to discuss the guns. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Your terror ends now. (to Toxic Jack) * It's not funny, is it? (to the Puppet Master) * Now, who's broken? (to Colonel Buckshot) * The smart choice is surrender. (to the Minotaur) * Retreat or I'll take you in. (to the Troll) * Blind rage is foolish. (to Shintora) * I conquered fear long ago. * You're leaving, Minotaur. * You're done, Shintora. Superman * I'm done holding back. * Nothing more than a nuisance. * No more Mr. Boy Scout. * Ready to quit yet? * The strong protect the weak. * That's what I call justice. * Please, don't get up. * I'll never forget what you did. (to the Puppet Master) * How's that for rage? (to Shintora) * You won't control me, creature. (to the Troll) Hanso (Wonder Woman) * Aphrodite forbids you. * Yield if you wish to live. * I used to pity you. (to the Prowler) * Your technique is flawed. Versad (Green Lantern) * Ring doesn't like your chances. * Go back to Ysmault. (to Shintora) * Even Saint Walker can't help you. * Feels good to be green. * Green Lantern stands its ground. Danil (Cyborg) * Boo-yeah! * Now, who's the genius? (to the Minotaur) Lenat (Aquaman) * You're gasping for air. * Getting that sinking feeling? * Is this how you defend Kahndaq? (to Flint Phoenix) * Not a fan of the vomiting. (to Shintora) Rohak (Blue Beetle) * Just another day in the life of Jaime Reyes. * Scarab says "you suck". (after various combos) * Not bad, huh? (after various combos) * Scarab's got all the answers. * I got punches in punch galore. * Consider yourself defeated. * Yeah! That just happened. * All this and good looks, too. * Thought gorillas were gentle giants. (to the Troll) Adluk (Firestorm) * I did it, professor. * Feel the fury of Firestorm! * I'm a nuclear power badass. The Flash * Can we hurry this up? * You're going back to Iron Heights. (to Captain Cold) * There's only one fastest man alive. (to the Reverse-Flash) Cleral (Green Arrow) * Now, where's that sleeping gas arrow? * Quiver's not empty yet. * How's that for a Miami welcome? * What am I thinking now? (to the Troll) * It's your favorite part, isn't it? (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Gonna need a better gun. (to the Gangster Bug) * And to think I paid for a sitter. Linmis (Robin) * You fight like a white belt. * You need to pay for your crimes. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Bleed, you sick, twisted maniac. (to the Puppet Master) * I've got more brains than you. (to the Minotaur) * This is not how you impress me. * I'm the future of crime-fighting. * The pain isn't over yet. * Strike for strike, you're losing. Darna (Black Canary) * Got any fight left in you? * Big, hairy, and all talk. (to the Troll) * I'll keep this between us, girls. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Yes, you deserve this. (to any villainous characters) Catwoman * A woman can't be taken for granted. * I'm Catwoman. Hear me roar. * Careful. You might get robbed. * Lost it. You never had it. * Can't laugh if I cut your throat. (to the Puppet Master) * It's not nap time yet, Fluffy. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Now I did that without venom. (to Colonel Buckshot) * Tell your zookeeper about it. (to The Troll) '' * ''Scared of a little kitty cat? (to Toxic Jack) Dylar (Poison Ivy) * Go to sleep, Fluffy. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Where have you been all my life? * Oops. Did I do that? * Let's kiss and make up. * A kiss will make it all better. * You're poisoning yourself. (to Toxic Jack) Limonn (Vixen) * Thanks, Anansi. * You can't beat the entire animal kingdom. * Can't fix that with an airbrush. Dejan (Doctor Fate) * This seals your fate. * Piercing Light of Amun-Ra! * You are no lord! (to The Minotaur) * Rage has twisted your fate. (to Shintora) Supergirl * Which part of you hurts the worst? * I can knock you down all day. * You give aliens a bad name. * Now, don't you feel silly? * Fight smarter, not harder. (to Fluffy McTuffy) Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2 Category:Scenes